Et si l'histoire se répétait?
by colored.smile
Summary: Le royaume est hanté par un nouvel acte de cruauté. La Reine Blanche pourrait perdre le droit de régner mais qui est donc le coupable? Alice cherchera la réponse dans cette aventure mystérieuse.


**Si vous m'avez déjà lu, vous savez sans doute que j'écris majoritairement sur Twilight. Mais Alice au Pays des Merveilles a toujours été mon conte pour enfant préféré. :) J'ai regardé le film récemment: parce que quand il était au cinéma, j'avais pas de travail donc pas d'argent, haha. Bref. Je suis tombée en amour d'avantage, si c'est possible, avec l'univers de Tim Burton et de Lewis Carrol. Sur ce, voici un petit chapitre mettant en vedette notre blonde préférée. À vos reviews! Si vous aimez, je pourrais continuer dans les récits sur Alice. :) **

* * *

Son univers s'était effondré. Effondré comme lors d'un choc fatal. Effondré sous la pression d'une force trop grande, celle des humains. Alice avait reparu après avoir affronté le Jabberwocky, renouant avec sa famille et se tenant debout pour la première fois de sa vie. Ils avaient tous ressenti une onde d'effroi en la voyant devenue grande, pas nécessairement de taille car ils n'avaient pas assistés à ces séances de changements corporels, mais plutôt à l'infini grandeur de son âme ayant maturé. Elle avait refusé le mariage avec un digne gentleman anglais mais dont son cœur ne partageait pas la cadence, annoncé son amour des lapins, menacé le mari de sa sœur de bien la traiter et toutes ces choses qu'elle avait refoulé intérieurement toute sa vie. Devenir adulte, c'était assumer ses choix et ses idées. Alice l'avait fait. Alice était devenue une femme. Mais l'imposante question du mariage restait là, immobile, guettant le meilleur moment pour sournoisement lui serrer la gorge. Elle n'avait plus peur. Après avoir ramené un royaume entier à sa vaillante Reine, rien ne pouvait plus l'effrayer. C'était mal connaître sa famille.

Un dimanche pluvieux dans le Londres sombre de l'époque, Alice reprisait. Ses doigts élégants passaient de l'aiguille au tissus sans relâche, avec une ferveur dissimulée sous un visage stoïque. Sa tante la contemplait de la cuisine, occupée à ficeler une dinde qu'elle avait acheté au marché, le matin même. Leur bonne s'était fait écraser par un carrosse il y a de cela un semaine, et l'importance de faire croire en le deuil de leur famille était essentiel. Car les apparences étaient ce qu'il y avait de plus puissant, de plus vital. Une jolie famille, parfaitement assortie, était la clé d'une gloire assurée. La famille Kingsleigh était honorable, ne se ferait jamais avoir par une mauvaise presse. La tante d'Alice était donc affairée à donner l'impression de bien savoir cuisiner alors qu'en réalité, son esprit bouillonnait ailleurs, vers des idées de mariage à organiser. Le mignon héritier roux n'avait pas fait l'affaire? Un autre dignitaire saurait la charmer. Avoir de petits enfants faisait aussi partie de la tradition du parfait petit anglais et Mme Kingsleigh ne comptait pas être en-dehors de la clique des heureuses grandes tantes. Elle termina le ficelage, plutôt mal fait, puis se dirigea lentement vers sa nièce dont le visage avait pris un air songeur. Lorsqu'elle fut à ses côtés, elle se mit à lui caresser le front.

« Alice, ma chérie.

-Oui. Ma tante? demanda la jeune femme en levant la tête.

-Il faudrait qu'on parle de ton avenir. »

Elle se figea quelque peu, cherchant presque à tasser la main de sa marraine. Ces derniers temps, elle avait l'impression que la Terre en entier tournait autour de ses rêves, lubies, de son avenir et toutes ces choses qui devenaient trop sérieuses dans la bouche des autres. Alice fixa le regard de cette femme d'âge mûr qui l'avait élevé dans cette folie de l'image que l'on projète. Un regard empreint de douleur, de désirs malsains et de jalousie des richesses plus grandes. Son corps en entier se glaça. Cette femme qu'elle aimait profondément était aussi celle qui la faisait le plus souffrir.

« Je sais que tu ne voulais pas marier Hamish Ascot et je peux le comprendre... Il était le meilleur gendre sur papier mais pas nécessairement le meilleur gendre dans la couche. »

L'allusion fit grimacer Alice, qui déposa son tissus à travailler calmement. Un dégoût immense l'étourdit quelque peu, alors qu'elle attendait la suite des propos de sa tante. Une telle annonce ne pouvait se présenter ainsi, sans plus de chair autour de l'os. Sa marraine devait avoir un projet à déployer, une demande à faire ou simplement, un nouveau gendre à lui présenter, abruptement, sans ménagement, qui la demanderait en mariage devant un auditoire pour s'assurer une réponse favorable. La grimace s'élargit d'avantage alors qu'elle revit, en accéléré, la demande faite, son absence de sentiments et sa course après un quelconque animal dont elle ne se souvenait plus. Alice eut l'impression nette que sa vie entière serait ainsi, à devoir accepter des choses déplaisantes pour, en échange, devenir plaisante aux yeux des autres.

« Et je comprendrais que tu ne sois pas prête à rencontrer d'autres hommes... car ils sont souvent vils et froids. Les Anglais n'ont jamais été reconnus pour la grandeur de leur âme ou leur sens de l'humour. Mais je crois que celui-ci pourrait bien te plaire. Il est le dirigeant d'une compagnie en Hollande et en Suisse. Il s'est installé dans son pays natal pour ouvrir de grandes compagnies de chocolat. N'est-ce pas plaisant, ça, le chocolat? »

Cette tentative effrontée d'attirer son attention vers cet homme déplut beaucoup à Alice, qui ne répliqua pas, préférant regarder par la fenêtre pour démontrer poliment le peu d'intérêt qu'elle avait pour cette affaire. Il aurait pu être chocolatier ou chevalier de la reine que cela n'aurait rien changé. Elle ne voulait pas s'engager pour la vie sans apprendre à connaître elle-même, selon ses convictions, celui qui deviendrait son amant. Mais sa tante fit comme si de rien n'était, poursuivant sur sa lancée en espérant l'intéresser à force de titres et d'anecdotes sur ce charmant jeune homme.

« Même qu'il a dit avoir inventé lui-même la recette. Je sais que tu aimes bien les garçons différents, créatifs. Je crois que vous pourriez bien vous entendre si tu y mettais un peu d'effort. Ta mère aussi est d'accord avec moi.

-Ma mère est au lit, rongée par la maladie!

-Je le sais et ça me chagrine beaucoup... Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour t'empêcher de vivre. Le monde continue de tourner malgré un proche dans la maladie.

-Mon monde à _moi_ a cessé de tourner, c'est ça la différence, répliqua la jeune femme en croisant les bras.

-Bon, si tu le dis. Mais il vient quand même souper ici ce soir avec sa famille. Je te demanderais donc de te préparer.

-En quel honneur?

-Ne joues pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, Alice. Je compte bien te faire remarquer dans la haute société. »

Elle ne répliqua pas, fixant continuellement le buisson parfaitement taillé du jardin. Un papillon bleu scintillant vint s'y poser et le cœur d'Alice se serra. Cette vision la tétanisa. Quelque chose en elle vibrait. Vaguement, dans son esprit, le souvenir de cet être lui revint. Elle ne sut pas d'où, ni pourquoi, ni quand, mais ce papillon lui rappelait une part de sa vie qui, étrangement, semblait s'être effacée. La jeune femme abaissa les paupières, croyant que si elle fermait les yeux, peut-être les souvenirs reviendraient. Mais rien. Rien du tout. Une peur étrange se glissa insidieusement en elle, la clouant sur place. Comment pouvait-elle oublier alors que son âme lui criait l'importance de cette histoire? À ses côtés, sa tante, devenue ivre de colère, observait le manège de sa nièce avec fureur. Sans doute était-elle folle, ce serait plus difficile de vendre sa salade au charmant héritier entrepreneur...

* * *

Lors d'une courte sieste dans l'après-midi, servant à unifier son teint selon sa tante, mais plus pour gagner des forces selon Alice, la jeune femme vécut en songe des aventures étranges où des personnages mystérieux vinrent à elle, lui sommant de les rejoindre. À son réveil, le dos couvert de sueurs, les images furent floues mais cet appel incessant d'un univers lointain ne cessa la harceler. Elle pensa à ce déchirant hurlement: ALICE! Qui continuait toujours, à toute heure du jour, de l'interpeler. Elle crut en de la folie. C'était mal se connaître. Le souper fut atroce, abominable. Le jeune héritier louchait, était grossier en plus de ne parler que de lui-même. La jeune femme s'ennuya royalement pour retourner se coucher le plus tôt possible, en promettant de revoir Sir Charles Washington Dallaire III, dès qu'elle le pourrait. La nuit passa en vitesse. Ses rêves furent de nouveau violents, incontrôlables. Ses mains serraient avec hargne son oreiller alors qu'elle revit en détails les combats sanglants qu'elle avait mené. Alice avait le corps couvert de sueur, le visage terrorisé. Le Jabberwocky, dans toute son atrocité de monstre, lui revint en tête. Il était fier, splendide dans son horreur. Un hurlement s'échappa de sa poitrine, réveillant la mère d'Alice qui prit peur et sa tante, qui crut en un meurtre. La jeune fille se retourna dans son lit, cherchant vaguement à se débattre mais elle ne fit que s'empêtrer au creux de ses couvertures. La vieille femme l'avait rejoint, regardant avec mépris cette nièce qui devenait visiblement de moins en moins saine d'esprit.

« Le pensionnat Saint-Augustin saurait la remettre sur pieds... Les fous en ressortent génies. »

Ce murmure parvint inconsciemment aux oreilles de la jolie blonde, qui faillit presque en ouvrir les yeux. Mais les assauts du monstre se faisaient plus violents dans son rêve, la gagnant, la mettant dans une fièvre terrible de le vaincre pour ramener le bon règne sur cet univers. Sa tante, d'un dernier soupir, la contempla, quittant la chambre pour reprendre son sommeil là où elle avait laissé. Le sombre plan de l'interner jonglait dans sa tête, une idée qu'elle trouva soudainement bien brillante. En son rêve, Alice vivait l'Enfer de la chaleur, l'Enfer du feu et l'Enfer du Jabberwocky. Épée en main, elle parvint, au sommet de la colline, à lui trancher les nerfs du cou. L'animal morbide s'écroula, hurlant, criant, gémissant toute sa douleur. Alors, vint vers elle ses amis, ceux qui l'avaient entraîné dans cette folle escapade. Leurs corps s'approchaient. Le sourire du Chapelier Fou l'émerveilla. Du monde humain et du rêve, leurs mouvements concordèrent. Penchée pour reprendre sa lame, Alice dut se lever. De son lit, à travers la laine de son édredon, elle s'étira les jambes pour se retrouver debout sur le plancher. La Reine blanche lui envoya la main, la jeune guerrière fit de même en avançant vers eux pour les serrer dans ses bras. Elle marcha à travers tous les couloirs, maintenant au jardin. Alice discutait gaiement avec le lapin dans son songe, lui expliquant sa vie d'humaine et tous ce genre de contretemps. Ils arrivèrent au jardin du royaume. Des rosiers immenses se dressèrent devant eux. Alice, dans la réalité, leva la tête, toujours somnambule, pour contempler un énorme peuplier. Le Chapelier pointa des fleurs qu'il voulut montrer à la jeune fille, tous deux s'avancèrent. Tout juste face à l'arbre, Alice buta dans un trou. Son corps, son âme, sa robe. Tout. Chuta, pour sombrer dans la réalité du pays d'en-dessous, du pays des merveilles.

* * *

À maintes reprises, elle y retourna, à cause de son sommeil somnambule, regagnant ces magnifiques contrées. À sa chute, elle reprenait conscience, prenait peur, encore et encore, pour toujours retrouver ses amis. Plus le temps passait, moins sa mémoire lui fit défaut à chaque chute. Elle en vint à se souvenir du Chapelier, même autour de la table avec sa famille. Mais la menace sourde de sa tante vint à se réaliser. Elle remarqua les disparitions nombreuses de sa nièce, toutes les nuits, et crut qu'elle avait un amant avant le mariage, disgrâce qui aurait tué l'honneur des Kingsleigh. Hamish Ascot fut dépêché pour lui remettre les idées en place mais le pauvre, gagné par une ferveur nouvelle, tenta de la séduire pour la demander de nouveau en mariage. Alice refusa, catégorique, le gifla, l'envoya paître et se remit à penser à cet homme roux aux yeux d'émeraude. D'où venait-il?

La nuit fut semblable aux autres. Son sommeil fut troublé par l'un des monstre du Pays des Merveilles. La Reine rouge réapparut, cherchant à l'entraîner avec elle dans sa sombre magie noire. Alice, de nouveau, s'enfuit d'elle, gagnant l'arbre pour sombrer dans le trou. Sa mémoire lui revint violemment. Elle se souvint que ce n'était qu'un rêve, que la méchante Reine ternissait maintenant en prison aux côtés de son chevalier haïssable. Elle éclata de rire mais cet engouement fut de courte durée. Un bruit horrible lui parvint. Un éboulement de rochers gros comme la tête du Jabberwocky s'écroulèrent d'en-haut, du monde des humains. Sa tante, au sommet de tout cela, l'avait vu s'écrouler, l'avait vu gagner un autre endroit plus creux. Dans sa haine, dans son ivre rage, elle crut que le monde serait mieux sans cette Alice qui n'avait que de folles idées en tête. De toute manière, la chute la tuerait. Aucun humain ne pouvait y survivre. C'est donc sans remords qu'elle enterra l'entrée du Pays des Merveilles, sans le savoir, emprisonnant ainsi sa nièce pour qu'elle ne puisse plus jamais revenir. D'en-bas, Alice se réfugia sous la table pour éviter les projectiles qui s'écroulaient. Le Lapin blanc entrouvrit la porte en lui criant de venir se réfugier là où les roches ne les atteindraient jamais. Le Chapelier l'attendait sagement, dissimulant son inquiétude en lisant un journal datant d'il y a 8 ans.

« La Reine Blanche sera sous le choc. Quelqu'un a délibérément essayer de détruire notre univers, fit le Lapin Blanc en plissant le nez.

-Je ne pense pas, répliqua Alice d'un ton brusque. Quelque chose en moi me dit que ce n'était pas volontaire.

-Tu expliqueras ça à la Reine Blanche, toi! vociféra l'animal en se mettant à sautiller de nervosité.

-Je te jure. J'ai un pressentiment.

-Toi et tes émotions ésotériques! »

Le Chapelier éclata de rire. Se savant démasqué, car il ne lisait pas vraiment, il jeta le journal à bout de bras pour les rejoindre. Une émotion étrange en lui le somma de prendre Alice dans ses bras. Chose qu'il fit doucement, comme pour ne pas la blesser.

« Ça faisait longtemps, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

-Juste une journée!

-Tu te souviens? s'écria-t-il en souriant largement. C'est merveilleux Alice, tu te souviens! Tu n'étais jamais capable de te souvenir du temps passé entre tes visites!

-Là je me souviens. »

Tous deux se regardèrent tendrement en continuant de s'échanger de jolis rires, de légers touchers innocents. L'amour en-bas, valait mille fois celui d'en-haut. C'est ce qu'elle se dit en prenant la main du Chapelier. Puis soudain, une crainte fit son apparition. Sa famille lui manquerait-elle? Y aurait-il un vide dans son cœur? En y pensant un peu plus, elle se dit que non, qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien pour la rendre plus heureuse qu'ici. L'aventure, la beauté du monde et le Chapelier. Ils étaient l'équation de son bonheur. Voilà tout. À côté d'eux, Mallymkun, la souris, les avait rejoint, pointant son épée vers le ciel.

« Mauvaises nouvelles. Il y a eu un éboulement et... Oh! Alice! Tu es là! »

Un sourire mêlé à un rictus de jalousie étira sa bouche animalière un instant, pour ensuite revenir à la normale. Elle avait ardemment promis de défendre son ami le Chapelier au périple de sa vie. Un certain lien qui faisait que parfois, Mallymkun se devait de respirer pour se détendre et ne pas étranger la jolie Alice. Rien de bien honteux ou de bien dangereux. Une jalousie propre à ceux qui espèrent ne pas se faire voler leurs grands amis. Le petit groupe prit la direction du château de la Reine Blanche où ils lui apprirent que ce serait aujourd'hui l'anniversaire du Lièvre de Mars et que tous seraient conviés pour prendre le thé autour d'un gâteau à la vanille. Alice accepta avec entrain, se disant que de revoir tous ses amis lui remonterait le moral. Ils arrivèrent une trentaine de minutes plus tard, ayant déjà entamé une cannette de crème fouettée tous ensemble. C'est en passant le pont blanc qu'ils se firent arrêter par deux Tours à cheval. Elles les arrêtèrent d'une main.

« La Reine est très éprouvée, sa couronne a été volée. »

Tous poussèrent un cri de surprise, cherchant des yeux le coupable mais il était loin. Très loin. C'est donc la mine basse qu'ils marchèrent vers l'entrée du château, attendant les informations pour commencer une enquête. Et sans le dire, tous croyaient que ce n'était encore une fois, qu'un coup de sa sœur, la Reine Rouge.

* * *

**Votre avis? :) **


End file.
